Sonic the hedgehog Tod Show
by Shining Silver
Summary: Read the story and see what funny things happen.


**What is up Shining stars. This is double S here (I'm thinking of nicknames). We are back for the very first episode of *Crowd* "Truth or Dare" **SS: YA we have some of the Sonic crew from my story _Sonic's High School Adventure_. Here we have only a few peeps here. There is Sonic, Amy, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Icee, and Sabrina! *They walk on stage* "Hello everybody!" Silver uses his powers to make a barrier probably from last time I dumped water on top of some people. Instead of spaying water on TOP of them I spray everybody with hot sauce. They start running around screaming like morons yelling "Too hot!" I ask if they would like to cool down and they happily agree. I then spin the wheel of fate and it lands on C.O.F. (Chill Out fools) They look around wondering what that means when I push a button on my remote and my friend comes in with a tennis ball machine filled with ice. He shoots them rapidly with ice. They start screaming again. It looks like they are turning blue so I turn up the heat. 100 degrees. They sweat and pant so I turn off the heat and dump them in water. Rouge yells "You did all that to dump us in water!" ''Yup'' I reply. SS: Anyways, the first part! Dodge or Dare! You will do this on out 10 acre life sized game field in the back. You pick a Dare card. If you do it move forward 1 space. If you don't pick a dodge card. If you do it you go back 1 space. If you don't do a dodge or dare you get a chicken card. 3 chickens and you are OUT. There are spaces on the board that tell you to do something. You MUST do it and if you don't you are automatically out. Each player has 1 safe which makes them move 2 spaces forward without doing a dodge or dare. If you want you can roll dice. Even number: Go to the nearest blank space. Odd: Go to the nearest space that tells you what to do. Let's go!

*Rouge rolls dice that land on 5.* She walk to the nearest space and its _5 second kiss ON THE MOUTH WITH… knuckles._ Knuckles slowly tries to back off thinking Rouge will not do it. Silver secretly pulls out his phone and Rouge reluctantly goes over to knuckles and does what the space said while silver video tapes it all and streams it to everybody while they laugh their heads off. After it's done knuckles faints. Next is Sonic. He grabs a dare and its kiss Amy. He grabs a dodge and it's move 5 spaces then to the nearest space that tells you what to do. He runs over and it's marry Amy for 3 chapters. Sonic curses under his breath and does the stupid proposal. Sonic: Dear sweet Amy, I forget the rest now get this over with. Silver says "I got a tux I never cared about or decided to wear." Rouge Says "And I got the perfect dress for Amy." Sonic freaks out thinking it was imaginary marriage. He tries to run but the doors are locked. Too bad. I set up the wedding ceremony in the front and put a big sign labeled SonAmy wedding. Silver and rouge go home to get the outfits for Sonic and Amy. When they come back Amy LOVES the dress. Sonic hates this idea. I grab them and literally throw them in the dressing rooms. After 10 minutes of whining. (Sonic: I hate this/Amy: This is a dream come true) I grab and slip on a preachers outfit over my Dark jeans, Green sneakers, and blue t-shirt with ToD on the back. When they are ready, Sonic goes up the isle and when Amy comes down he's ready to barf. I say the words "And if these 2 people should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. Sonic says in a stupid voice "I object" I say "Ventriloquism is overrated" I say to Sonic "You may now kiss the bride" Amy grabs his head and kisses him for 10 seconds. When that is done Sonic speed out of the building. "I guess he'll miss the all you can eat chili dog stand extra spicy." Sonic dashed back and gobbles down many chili dogs while Amy is all dreamy eyed. Guess that is a wrap because we are out of time.

**That's all Shining Stars. Send me truths and dares in the reviews and if you say 1 its one vote for doing the life sized game board. 2 is just do truths or dares only for the next chapters. Anyways, R and R. PEACE OUT. Good luck. **


End file.
